Hello, Dad
by Beautiful space
Summary: Jenny is not as dead as the Doctor believes. But her final ending was just as tragic as her first.


A/N: I know, I know, I should be updating my other stories- but I just watched the 50th Anniversary and I just had to do one in dedication to it. This will be set in the Pond era with the Doctor. I have to say that the poor man needs his daughter just as much as the Ponds need their Melody!

This story is for my most dedicated reviewers- tastycakes187, redDaeth, Nacanaca, Camddeall, Nikki Pond and Cheylock Holmes.

Please note that this will be and will remain a one shot. I know that the ending is a little typical of me, but hey! Who doesn't like a cliffhanger?!

* * *

Running.

That was all that went through Jenny's mind as she ran past those tedious Daleks, breathing heavily, her breath coming in front of her in white clouds. She dodged the laser beams, her twin hearts thudding in a frantic beat, urging her on.

The only thing that urged her on.

The fact that she was the last Time Lady.

She gave a low growl as one of the lasers grazed her side, hissing in pain. She was a trained soldier- a bit of laser couldn't deter her from getting home. She set her jaw, her mind focused on one thing.

Getting into her damn ship!

This time, Jenny slid on petrol. She gave an uncharacteristic yelp as her body tumbled to the ground, limbs everywhere. Her breath hitched and stilled in her throat. She dragged herself around a corner. One of those Daleks rolled dangerously to her in those pathetically small wheels, adding a comical contrast to the creepy warehouse- turned- Dalek head quarters. Jenny's hand itched to reach the emergency pistol that she hid in her pocket, but she wisely remembered that it would not even dent the stupid alien's armour. Instead, she opted to stay silent, hoping that the Dalek would pass by without seeing her. She began to shiver, hoping that the white puffs of breath in front of her wouldn't give her away.

Funny. Daleks regarded themselves as the mightiest race in the universe and they couldn't even fix the air conditioning.  
" CHILD OF TIME! REVEAL YOURSELF!" The Dalek screeched. Jenny rolled her eyes. Was it that stupid?

She began to creep backward, wincing silently as the wall brushed against her side. She clenched her teeth and mentally told herself to tolerate it before she carried on. Edging further into the dark abyss behind her, she spared a glance behind her.

Her ship!

Jenny turned around and tried to run toward it, before she heard the scathing sound of the Dalek, taunting her.  
" NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE ENEMY, TIME-LORD!" Jenny cursed, but the moment she touched the ship, an acid- green laser made itself known as it hurtled toward her. She gasped- it had hit home. She grasped her right heart, pain pummelling through her lithe body.

* * *

A young woman with blonde hair- damp from perspiration and blood- staggered across the floor. The Dalek above her would have sneered if it had a face. Jenny fumbled for her pistol, but she knew it would not do any help at all. Clenching and unclenching her teeth, she hissed in pain before she felt a familiar prickling at her eyes, water blurring her vision. She stared up at the Dalek before it angled it's gun at her.  
" RISE! RISE!" It demanded. Jenny would have given it an icy retort, but she held her tongue. Ignoring the steadily building up pain, she rose obediently in front of her father's greatest nemesis. A plan started to form in her mind.

If I could just snap that gun...

Jenny bolted up before punching the 'egg whisk' of a gun on the abomination in front of her. Instead, her fist bounced off, an angry red blossoming over her knuckles. Buried in her frustration, she did not realize that a steady, sonic blue glow had enveloped her and the Dalek before she was forcibly teleported off the planet. Instead of thinking of her upcoming doom, she allowed the hot tears to finally slip past her cheeks, spilling over her emotional restraint. She thought of her father- a nine hundred and something year old Time lord: that eccentric, sarcastic, witty, loveable man with the face of a charming human male who appeared to be in his mid thirties. Bitter thoughts began to grow in her mind, nurtured by the ache over her chest. She threw her head back and screamed, gold energy burning and fusing, manipulating, shifting and changing as she became a new woman. Finally, the pain ceased, the gold energy also evaporating.  
" You promised, Doctor." She whispered, her voice cracking. " You promised you would be here for me."

And that was the last thing she said before she landed on a marble dais, a whole parliament of Daleks staring blankly at her.

* * *

Rory Williams awoke to a sterile- white room with his wife- no, divorcee- staring impassively at him.  
" Where are we?" He croaked. Amy jerked her head. Rory got up and ran toward the window. Outside, in all of their twisted beauty, was a fleet of Dalek ships. "So how much trouble are we in?" He added, concerned. A door opened to the right and a Dalek wheedled in, A ragged, male brunette following without hesitation after it.  
" How much trouble, Mr Pond?" The Doctor followed after the pathetic excuse of an alien in front of him. "Out of ten? Eleven." The Dalek left the room.

A few minutes later, the Doctor, Amy and Rory stood impassively at the cell before the Doctor yelped.  
" Ow!" He exclaimed. Amy merely raised an eyebrow whilst Rory started, concerned.  
" Are you alright, Doctor?" He asked, anxiously.  
" No!" The Doctor snapped, waspishly. " I've just been abducted by Daleks- my arch nemesis since the Time War- and now I'm stuck here with nothing on me!" He groped for his Physic paper. Rory joined Amy in raising his eyebrow whilst the Doctor extracted the burning wallet. He shrugged, sheepishly. " Almost nothing." He flipped it open as the Ponds ran over behind his shoulder, peeking at the paper. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. Scrawled on the paper was two sentences.

_' You promised, Doctor. You promised you would be here for me.'_

" Who did you promise this to?" Amy asked, quietly. The Doctor bit his lip, frowning in thought.  
" I can't think, Amy. I've placed many people under my protection and not once have I broken my promises." Amy rolled her eyes at this, giving a meaningful look at the Doctor. He did not react, meaning he had either not seen it, or he had ignored it. " I've never promised this to anyone in this current incarnation, meaning..." His eyes widened as he thought of who could have sent this. "- meaning that this was sent from a previous companion!" He was numb from shock, but he eventually gained his senses. He was torn between wanting to run away from his past and wanting to face up to it. Deciding to wait and see who it was, he shrugged and folded the wallet before placing it in his pocket.  
" Wait! What about the- the person!" Rory exclaimed.  
" We'll just have to wait and see, Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. If they had looked closer, they would have seen the burning curiosity and reluctance in his eyes. But they could not have examined their best friend any longer, for the ceiling had opened in a circular pattern and the floor rose.

* * *

" You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. Thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or to put it another way..." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, a mad grin on his face. The Ponds followed, reluctantly, after him. " Suckers!"  
" IDENTIFY YOURSELF! IDENTIFY! IDENTIFY!" They screeched. Only one was strangely silent.  
" Well, it's me! You know me! The Doctor! The Oncoming Storm? The Predator?" He asked. They silent Dalek in front of him wheeled forward.  
" IDENTIFY WHAT YOU DID TO THE DALEK SPECIES!" It yelled. For a moment, the Doctor was confused as to why the Dalek had not regarded the rest of the Daleks as it's own species. The Doctor's eyes widened and his smile slowly dimmed, slipping off his features.  
Oswin had not been thorough. One of them remembered.  
" Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?" The red- haired woman demanded.  
" DOCTOR WHO?!" The Dalek emperor demanded. The Doctor ignored them all, making his way toward the only Dalek that remembered. The Ponds followed him. The Dalek's eye stalk roved upward, the blue light blinking. The Doctor would have thought it looked reluctant if it had a face. The Doctor frowned.  
" I'm the Doctor. You all fear me. I destroyed your plans over and over again. I ended the Time War. Remember?" He asked. The Dalek only stared at him.  
" You... Can't... Be... The... Doctor..." It croaked, quietly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
" Why not?" He asked.  
" The... Doctor... Swore... He... Would... Be... There... For... Me..." The Doctor's eyes widened, a look of guilt swimming in his eyes. Realization dawned upon his face, his mouth slightly agape. This was the person who contacted him!  
" How did he look like?" He demanded, placing his hands on one of the globes on it's lower armour. " How did he look like?!" The Dalek's eye stalk lowered, slightly.  
" Brown, spikey hair... Intense, dark eyes... He stopped a war. A terrible, war that lasted generations- but only a week." The Dalek's speech had fewer pauses as it grew more confident. A look of horror spread across the Doctor's face. This Dalek- right in front of him- came from Messaline.  
" When were you born?!" He shouted. Amy and Rory stood in the back ground, feeling that the Doctor needed privacy.  
" On the final day. The day that it all stopped. The day that the Hath and the Human race began their kingdom of peace and harmony." The Dalek replied. It's sentences were still a little choppy, but they made sense. The Doctor was openly gaping at it.  
" WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled. The Dalek's eye stalk moved up.  
" Now I know you are the Doctor." The Doctor looked confused. " The terrible rage that burnt deep within his soul... His eyes were of fire and ice, and he watched unflinchingly as people died around him. A saviour. A warrior." The eye moved up again, the blue light staring deep within his eyes. " They're both the same. The same rage, the same pain, the same burden. But you're older. You have met me already. You hated me, then loved me." A look of denial and recognition shone on his face.  
" But you can't be." He whispered. " I would never- I loved you." He added. The Dalek looked at him, shuddering slightly.  
" There was a reason why you allowed Donna to call me Jenny. In one of the languages I came across, Jenny means-"  
" Miracle. And that was who you were, Jenny. I never hated you. You always were my little miracle." The Doctor said, bitterly.  
" I was born a Time Lord and now I am converted into a Dalek. Don't you hate me? You spoke their name with such hatred in the little cell at Messaline."  
" I could never hate you, Jenny." The Doctor responded. The Dalek's eye shone a little with hope.  
" I was brought here a year ago, just after the ship crashed on Skaro. Did you know that I can feel pain? Guilt? Love?" The Doctor shook his head. " Did you know that whenever I thought of you, I felt this overwhelming feeling... Of love? Of hope?" The Doctor was openly crying, now.  
" Not betrayal? Not hatred?" He asked.  
" No. But after you left my life after being in it for only fifteen hours, I drifted. I saved lives, I never used my gun except in an emergency. I did what you wanted us to do. And after all these years, I only have one thing to say to you."  
" What is it?" The Doctor asked, quietly. The light in the Dalek's eye shone a little brighter.  
" Hello, Dad."


End file.
